


Scorched

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Some people have the weirdest turn-ons...





	

An empty desk sat to the left, and Col. Mustang smirked to himself.  The boys wondered aloud what had kept their office matriarch home from work, noting that just yesterday she seemed fine, didn’t even have the sniffles.  Roy knew the reason she’d stayed home… he’d been the direct cause of her absence.

The womanizing colonel had been with many women over the years, had indulged in some pretty twisted kinks in his experienced sexual life: bondage fetishes, the whips and chains of spanking fetishes, ‘water sports’, ‘S&M’ fetishes…  However, all of them were fairly one sided in their enjoyment; all but one, that is.

When Riza had asked him to burn the tattoo from her back, he hadn’t been willing… until it quickly became clear that she associated his flames with a sexual touch that she couldn’t bring herself to ask for.  There was only one Flame Alchemist in the world, and he was her secret crush, her dreamscape lover, the one she could never have.  But when he snapped his fingers and caressed her skin with the roll of scorching fire, she would positively come undone, from the very first searing flash he’d given her.  Once he’d recovered from the shock of watching her orgasm under his flames (and after she’d had a little time to heal) he’d devised a way to bring her to his bed on occasion, and inevitably sparks would literally fly. 

He hadn’t known that he himself would get an immense satisfaction of hearing someone scream in _pleasure_ from his art, and he would make love to her using his flesh and his flames until they were both hoarse.  Afterward, he’d slather her back with cooling burn cream and bandage her up enough so she could scurry home under cover of darkness.  In fact, he could picture her right now: lying on her belly, nose deep in a good book, her scarred and charred back covered in greasy ointment as the sheets barely covered her pert ass…

He cleared his throat, adjusted his position in his chair and grabbed his pen.  “If you don’t want to be on the receiving end of her wrath when she gets back, I suggest everyone get to work.”  He began to scribble in information on the first of a myriad of  forms, watching as the rest of his crew slowly got back to work.  As he mindlessly dotted ‘i’s and crossed ‘t’s, he thought of how the alchemic secrets she kept on her body, the secrets she hated to be the guardian of, were what gave birth to the alchemist, and the kink, that she loved so much.  He grinned to himself.  Sometimes fate has a funny way of doing that irony thing to people.


End file.
